


Wouldn't It Be Nice

by anomalousity



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Diners, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1331746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anomalousity/pseuds/anomalousity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is just trying to finish orders when his attention is diverted... elsewhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wouldn't It Be Nice

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write something like this for a long time; if it continues, it'll be a series of smut and really fluffy one shots.

“Two at table seven!”

Castiel glances up to Gabriel, feverishly waving the ticket over the counter as he stares in his direction. He sighs before skating around the counter, knotting his apron tight over his waist before grabbing the slip. “Got it,” he murmurs, speeding off towards the table at the far end of the lot.

The diner is busy today; nearly all of the tables are filled. Castiel supposes it’s due, summer _is_ coming after all. Still, he’s never understood the fascination with Venice Beach. To him, it’s just another overcrowded tourist hot spot.

He sighs again before braking at table seven.

Castiel digs his notepad from his pocket before glancing up to the pair. “Hi, I’m Castiel.” He smiles at the kid before turning and addressing his companion- _Oh_. Castiel almost feels his jaw hit the floor when he spots the wide scattering of freckles over a straight nose, the bright green glint of curious eyes slanted in an almost teasing smirk.

He clears his throat before turning back to the guy’s company.

“Uh… Have you looked over the menu?” He almost curses himself for his lack of etiquette. Hot blush warms his cheeks and he ducks his chin, glaring at his toes.

“Yeah,” the kid replies. Castiel looks back up to him, readying his pencil as the kid reads off his order. “I would like a salad and a milkshake, please,” he murmurs before holding out the laminated paper for Castiel.

He takes it before turning to look at leather clad and handsome.

“And what would… you like?” he asks, feeling the blush flash over his face again. He can hardly level his eyes to the man’s, his lips parted as he exhales and glances to his skates. He can feel the man’s eyes on him; can see his lighthearted smile from the corner of his eye.

“I’d like whatever you like, Cas.”

Oh, God. Castiel feels his knees go weak at the mere sound of his voice. He steels himself just before he slides over, resting a hand on the edge of their table as he forces a shaky grin onto his lips. When he gathers enough resolve, he looks back to the man’s eyes, quelling the stupid blush before it even blooms into existence.

“Well,” he says, considering. “The strawberry milkshakes are good but… I really like Benny’s burgers.” He taps his lips with his pencil, wondering if that would suffice the man’s suggestion. When he peers down and finds a considering grin tugging at his lips, Castiel huffs a sigh of relief.

He glances up, freckles highlighted by a mild blush. “Okay, I want that.”

Castiel nods, shooting the kid a smile, before speeding back off to the kitchen. His heart is racing, his palms sweating; customers almost _never_ look at him like that. Only the girls ever get that kind of attention. Hell, Meg makes half of her wages that way.

He nearly bumps into Gabriel as he steps back into the kitchen.

“Whoa there,” he mutters, sweaty hands wrapping around Castiel’s biceps. He squirms under his brother’s gaze, feeling a guilty grimace cross his lips. After a moment, recognition sparks in Gabe’s eyes and his lips widen in a smirk. “What’s got you so hot and bothered?”

“I’m not hot _or_ bothered.”

Gabriel snorts. “Uh-huh. And I’m not awesome.” When Castiel opens his mouth to counter, Gabe shoots him a withering glare before patting his shoulder. “Just don’t be doing anything on my tables, Cas.”

Castiel feels his face contort into a scowl before his brother laughs and saunters away, his hips swinging cheerfully as he walks to the customers standing at the door. He runs his fingers through his hair before stepping up to the counter, holding the order sheet out for Benny.

“Benny, we’ve got orders,” Castiel murmurs, watching the large man’s shoulders shift under his shirt. He waits until Benny nods in his general direction before skating back to the front and perching himself on a stool.

Why the hell is he reacting like this? Castiel has seen his fair share of handsome men come into the diner, and yet he’s reacting like… _this._ Whatever this is, anyways. He watches the crowd, trying to clear his mind, and for the most part succeeding until Benny calls his name.

“Seven’s up, angel.” Benny smiles at him before turning back to his work.

Castiel retrieves the tray, precariously balancing it on his shoulder before slowly skating back to the table. His heart is thudding, more and more intense, as he gets closer. And closer, and closer. When he finally comes to a halt before the handsome man’s gaze, he feels a smile bloom over his lips.

“Here you are.”

He sets the food down on the table before gathering his things. “Is there anything else you’d like while I’m here?” He glances at the kid, who shakes his head, before looking over to the older guy.

And Castiel swears his heart stops when the man’s eyes duck to his knees, his cheeks warming in a peachy blush before his lips form around the single word.

“You.”

He vaguely recalls hearing The Beach Boys blaring from the speakers, loud and oppressive. But it was nothing to the blaring in his ears, the white noise only interrupted by a dashing smile and pretty green eyes. He swallows, his fingers anxiously twitching over his tray when he answers.

“I’m free at seven.”


End file.
